Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-3442408-20121219113353/@comment-5513213-20130422230229
En journée oui mais la matin et le soir il fait frisquer!! XD... Insinurais tu que je suis raleur?! XD... S'occuper de son dévéloppement 3 épisodes avant la fin de la saison, il était temps!! Heureusement qu'il y a une saison 5 et 6 pour parler d'elle... Je penses que tout le monde a du signer pour la saison 5 et 6 et que du coup fox n'a pas hésité à renouveller pour deux saisons puisque aucuns acteurs ne partira... Ca nous ferait comme pour Chord en saison 3 un peu... Dans ma version j'ai : C'est là que je peux envoyer des dragibus sur marley sans sentir le moindre regrets, c'est moi qui suis bête ou c'est pas drole :S... Vanessa est prise où?! elle a tourner un pilot de série mais ça prend environ 2 semaines pas plus ça donc elle aurait pu être de retour pour le 418... Et joe ben je penses que rien qu'en disant son prénom on a déjà tout dis XD... Les nouveaux je penses que comme tout le monde j'étais un peu sceptique, je les trouvaient (et les trouvent toujours d'ailleurs) moi "percutants" que les anciens avec moi de personnalité (notamment Marley), mais vraiment le 418 ma tellement botter le cul que voilà j'ai vraiment eu un coup de coeur pour eux, surtout Kitty parce que ça fesait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu une vraie bitch ( santana s'étant quand même calmée en saison 3...), et après j'aime bien aussi Ryder, je le trouvais mou au début mais maintenant ça passe bcp mieux et enfin ya Unique que j'ai tjrs aimé mais surtout dans le 416 (comme tout le monde) je l"ai vraiment adoré... Et outcast ma définitivement convetis aux nouveaux je crois XD... Limite là dans le 419, ya même pas eu de fusillade, dans le 418 on avait Tina qui était en larmes et là rien, on a aussi Kitty qui se confie à Marley je m'attendais au moins à une scène Karley où Marley disait à Kitty qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et ben non, l'histoire de jumeaux de Sam vraiment limite ( en plus au début j'y est vraiment cru comme un con XD), l'histoire de Unique vraiment bof, tout à coup marley et lui sont très proches alors quand les épisodes précédents on a pas trop parler de leur relation, Brittany qui était toute seule durant la fusillade aurait pu etre la plus traumatisé et finalement non même pas, elle a pas une phrase dans le 419, Sue qui s'est dénoncé à la place de Becky, j'aurais adoré une scène entre les deux et finalement non, et Ryder qui après avoir découvert que Kitty est un des ND aurait pu chercher qui ct en suivant ben non il va atteindre deux semaines pour enfin enqueter... enfin voilà le 419 je l'attendais vraiment au tournant, et finalement il a pas été aussi géniale que ça sauf pour les chansons biensur qui étaient vraiment excellentes pour le coup... Ah oui et aussi pas de santana c'était le coup de massu XD... Je sais pas si tu savais mais une angine c'est purement psychologique, c'est mon médécin qui ma dis ça, ça vient du latin je sais plus quoi qui signifie psychologie, donc si ta une angine le jour d'un exam ben c'est que psychologique... Donc pour le bac tauras une angine XD... Brittana power!!! et adieu le Bram!!! Même dans at the ballet il a 3 lignes à tout casser... Au faite t'en penses quoi des chansons du 419?! NY sans Santana ça serait pas pareil quand même, même glee sans santana se serait plus crédible... En ce moment je vois des complots partoutXD, mais le pire c'est que ces complots éxistent vraiment XD... Faut que je penses à postulerXD, tu postules avec moi?! XD... Honnetement, je suis déjà ravi que Glee en soit arriver là, déjà avoir obtenu une saison 4 ct pas gagner avec les séniors en moins et les nouveaux qui arrivent mais finalement cte saison 4 est pour moi parfaite, elle aura permis à la série de se renouveller, de pas tjrs faire la même chose et c'est vraiment top... Maintenant, obtenir une saison 5 ct pas non plus gagner vu les audiences de la saison 4 et les difficultés scénaristiques de la saison 5 ( avec une arrivée massive de nouveaux pour remplacer blaine, tina... au moins après on aura plus de nouveaux XD), et obtenir une saison 6 tient aussi du miracle parce que peu de séries obtiennent des doubles renouvellement comme ça, genre NCIS n'en a jamais eu malgrès ces audiences!! Pour moi ya de fortes chances que la 6 soit la dernière même si j'espères qu'il y aura une 7 pour finir la boucle, au final on aurait eu deux générations de ND, rachel, finn, kurt jusqu'à la saison 3 et les nouveaux jusqu'à la saison 6/7... En tout cas une chose est sur, on aura encore Glee jusqu'en Mai 2015 et moi perso je sais que je serais encore là en mai 2015 à regarder Glee... Mais bon Glee ne sera pas éternel, un jour ou l'autre ça va s'arreter, je vois pas rachel et finn leader des Mike & The Mechanics ( les vieux du 209 XD...) Sam et Marley?! je demandes à voir... Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à croire ce que j'avais écrit XD... En plus sans déconner, un appart comme ça, ça doit couter hyper chère, rien que le loyer déjà et le chauffage!!! Surtout que Rachel ne travaille pas, ni Kurt!! Sam gay oui c'est vrai ça devait etre ça à lorigine... Mais franchement sam gay?! ça l'aurait fait moyen... Moi perso ce qui me déranges le plus dans le français, c'est de pas savoir ce qu'on attend de toi, en maths t'a un énoncé, une question et que une réponse possible, en français ta un texte et c'est un peu d'émerde toi pour faire ce que tu peux... Et au moins en maths tu peux pas être hors sujet... C'est ^pas tellement que la svt et la chimie que plaisent mais bon c'est le moins pire XD... Brochy qui dis : Marley peut quitter Jake?! Who are you XD... Ce duo hummelberry était quand même parfait en y repensant... Le 105 pour les ND oui et pour le groupe qu'ils formaient oui, mais sinon avec April et Will c'était pas ça... Si Kurt et Blaine c'étaient rencontrés en saison 1, ils seraient plus ensemble alors XD... Cte parodie est excellente, le pire c'est que c'est exactement ça!! Les sourcils sont hyper bien faits quand même XD... J'ai pas de bon vieux portable!!! XD, sur mon blackberry je peux même pas mettre 1mo de musique, mais sinon c'est un bon portable, il résiste à l'eau, et aux chocs, l'autre jour je les balancés contre le mur, l'écran c'est même pas pété rien, il marche comme avant et tout, bon par contre la coque est morte mais le tel super! Ne me dis pas ça :'(... Au moins je pourrais regarder le final de Glee en direct et pas me lever le lendemain matin...